The arrest rate for adolescent girls has risen 80% in the last twenty years and prevention approaches for adolescent girls that incorporate evidence-based principles of prevention along with girl-salient risk are badly needed. Research points to the importance of considering the conjoint effect of childhood victimization, internalizing distres and behavioral dysregulation as unique factors in the development of girls' delinquency, substance use and risky sexual behavior. However, very few programs currently exist to address these specific needs. Those that do exist address a more severe population and require considerable financial resources to implement. This R21 proposal will test the feasibility and effectiveness of a program for justice- involved girls at risk of escalating delinquency and substance use that is located within the juvenile court and uses innovative technology for parent engagement. Locating services within the court achieves cost savings and can promote more efficient services if done well. The program will use, as a foundation, cognitive- behavioral and moral reasoning principles found to be effective for at risk youth populations for delinquency and substance use reduction. This program will heighten the emphasis on emotional and cognitive restructuring as well as social problem-solving. Four key areas relevant to girl-salient prevention will be added: 1) Strategies for managing distressing internalizing symptoms; 2) Inclusion of relationship-based scenarios for skill generalization; 3) Expansion of cognitive restructuring strategies to include self-worth and risky interpersonal relationships; and 4) Parent engagement and skill-building through the application of research proven strategies for both in person and text-based support. Evaluation will include analysis of implementation feasibility as well as youth and parent-level outcomes.